bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Optimum Mecha Grybe
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40346 |no = 1136 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 167 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Grybe's attempt to fire his cannon in the air to divert his comrades' attention did not stop them from slaying each other. When the knight of fire attacked his comrades after going mad with rage, Grybe pointed his cannon towards him. He pulled the trigger with great sadness and pierced through the knight of fire's body, only to find out he had also been fatally wounded himself. Grybe then used his last breath to say that the fire knight's lover had protected the knight's pride and life until the very end. |summon = Not only did I take his life, but her hope too. I couldn't even do anything... |fusion = I understand your determination. That in turn means that I'll fight for you any time... |evolution = Telling someone to get over their regrets is pretty cruel... Ha ha... Reminds me of that guy... | hp_base = 5136 |atk_base = 2006 |def_base = 1409 |rec_base = 1548 | hp_lord = 6626 |atk_lord = 2495 |def_lord = 2312 |rec_lord = 1967 | hp_anima = 7518 |rec_anima = 1729 |atk_breaker = 2733 |def_breaker = 2074 |def_guardian = 2550 |rec_oracle = 2205 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2257 | hp_oracle = 5733 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Spiritual Conviction |lsdescription = 15% damage reduction from Water types, hugely boosts damage against Water types & negates critical damage |lsnote = 150% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Grand Repulsor |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes & adds 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Dead End Eraser |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max, adds 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns & boosts Thunder elemental damage |sbbnote = 60% boost & 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Invincible |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously reduces Atk for 2 turns & activates Thunder barrier |ubbnote = 10,000 HP barrier & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Gentle Lion |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces damage taken when damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns |esnote = 25% mitigation when 10,000 damage is taken |evofrom = 40345 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Grybe4 }}